


powerless

by iwillstayalive



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Introspection, SPOILERS ON THE SUMMARY OKAY, Spoilers for 3b, based on the trailer so, he's thinking back, i have thoughts about that scene okay, they're okay in the future but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: Alec remembers vividly that moment, even after months. He can’t shake that memory, the image of Manus on the floor with his eyes closed, blood dripping from his nose, body shaking violently with convulsions.





	powerless

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is probably crappy but I had to let my thoughts out somehow. alas, this. I have feels about that scene, okay, you know which one.

 

_ “I won’t lose you. I can’t.” _

 

Alec remembers vividly that moment, even after months. He can’t shake that memory, the image of Manus on the floor with his eyes closed, blood dripping from his nose, body shaking violently with convulsions. 

 

He has to remind himself daily that he’s okay. Magnus is okay and healthy, he has his magic back and is no longer suffering from the side effects of magic loss, they’re happy and settled, everything is finally tranquil after a year of heartbreak and loss.

 

But Alec…

 

Alec can’t bring himself to enter his office at The Institute. The memory is too fresh, too painful, of Magnus, lying on his floor, dying and Alec was helpless, he only could stare and call for help but everything else was out of his control.

 

He doesn’t like that feeling. Powerless. 

 

He doesn’t want to feel like that ever again. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter @iknowesurefire or tumblr @kindaresilient if you're into that lol thanks for reading!


End file.
